The Crowning
by GoddessVixen
Summary: Why is Q bring Sailor Moon on Broad the Enterprise. And what will happen next. Sorry not great at summaries but please read and review I think it is a great story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:We don't own the chatacters of Star Trek:The Next Generation or the Chacters of Sailor Moon I will be making refrences to on and off to the Manga version and well as the Anime. I will also be using the Japanse name for the Sailor Scouts excluding Serena .I will also be referening to the salior scouts and sailor Senshi (orignal japanese name)

The Crown

By: Goddessvixen and Doec

Chapter 1

Q is in a corner beaming with pride as the past Queen Selenity of the silver alliance conducted the coronation of the universe's future queen. There was a protective semicircle formed around the steps of the throne. On the left side of the circle stood the Inner Senshi, starting with Mars and ending with Mercury. On the right side of the throne there was the Outer Senshi, starting with Uranus and ending with Pluto. However none the Senshi were dressed their usual fuku suits. They were, instead, dressed with lavishly designed gowns. The colors were of their respective planets. In the center of their semicircle was a young woman of about twenty-one down on one knee in front of Queen Serenity. This young women's hair was pulled back into two silver balls on the top of her head in the royal style of the moon kingdom. The rest of her hair was flowing behind her like a brilliant silver river. She was in a breathtaking gown styled similarly to the one worn by the Queen

Queen Selenity stepped forward and began to speak. "Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom, you kneel before me today because you are my daughter and heir to the throne. However, the crown represents more than birthright. The crown represents great power. This power is one that could destroy or this power can bring lasting peace throughout out the universe, depending on how it is wielded. Because of the power and responsibility of this position I will now look to your fellow Senshi for the final decision of whether you are worthy to be granted this position."

Queen Serenity walked over to the Sailor Senshi of Mars and it future queen. "Princess of Mars, do you believe that the princess is worthy to wear the crown as the future queen?" The maiden of fire looked at girl in the center of the circle, their princess, and thought back to the past, the numerous times in which she had poked fun at and insulted her princess over the years. This girl had become more to her than just something to protect out of loyalty and destiny, but a sister, her best friend. She was no longer a girl but a stronger women that Mars knows she could be, that was why she had teased her. It was in hopes to make her stronger and prepare her for this day. Finally after a short silence the princess of Mars spoke, "Yes, I do believe that she is worthy of the crown. I, as future Queen of Mars, pledge my allegiance to her."

"Very well, Lady of Mars, please kneel before me."

The Princess of Mars did as the queen requested of her. The queen's finger extends and touches the young women's forehead, causing the symbol of her people to appear on her head. "You are the Princess of Mars as well as the Sailor Senshi of fire. As you rise you are known now forever as the Neo Queen of Mars."

"Now I ask you this same question future, Queen of Jupiter, do you feel that Princess Serenity should be allowed the right of the crown?

The Senshi of Jupiter didn't need to think twice about the question that had been presented to her. She could remember in the past how lonely she was being, deemed as the one no one would befriend. Actually, there was one comment Makoto remembered to be the most hurtful of all of them when she transferred to the Jubann Distract. "Why bother making friends? She'll just get kicked out again. Yeah, I heard that she karate-chopped a teacher at her last school." She was sitting underneath a tree in the courtyard out of sight when she heard their comment. She was actually on the verge of tears. 'First I lose my parents in a plane crash, leaving me completely abandoned an orphaned. And now I had no chance of making any friends here.' Just as she was about to take a bite out of the muffin she had made for lunch, that happy and cheerful voice broke through her thoughts. "Oh, your muffin looks delicious!" After Serena uttered those words they never stopped. She also gave her something she greatly need: a family, that she found in her and the Senshi. She made her feel wanted.

"By the power of my castle Io, I give my full trust and loyalty to Princess Serenity."

"Very well, Mistress of Lighting and Thunder, kneel before me." Kino Makoto did as the queen asked of her. The queen did the same with the Lightning Senshi as was done with the Fire Senshi

"Now, arise Neo-Queen Jupiter. Now, Lady of Love, what is your decision regarding the princess?"

Venus thought back to her days as Sailor V, when she was fighting by herself and remembering the last battle she had before she searched out the rest of the Senshi. Her beloved told her as he died in her arms. "I now realize that you will always choose the precious one, because it is your duty to protect the her. Because of this, Venus, you will never find a love, you will always choose destiny over love." At these words, Venus had been heart-broken. She couldn't imagine that she, the bringer of love, would never herself be able to experience love. Minako lost faith in her ability to love and to give love to others. Shortly after her last battle a Sailor V, she joined the sailor Senshi. It was on that day, the day she saved the Sailor Senshi from Zoacite, that she regained her faith in love, when she looked at the Senshi of the moon. She was the only person she had ever met that actually radiated love, and that love was neverending. Minako realized that she had found the missing part of her heart that she had always been looking for when she fought with Artemis as Sailor V.

"I, as the goddess of love, and leader of the Sailor Senshi I believe that Princess Serenity is more than capable to lead this universe to ultimate peace. With those words Queen Serenity did the same as with the other two Senshi and Minako rose as the next Queen of Venus."

The Queen turned next to Mercury for her decision. Before the Queen could ask the question it had been answered. "Yes, Queen Serenity, I do believe that your daughter would be the best choice for Queen. It is the most logical choice," replied the Senshi of intellect. How could Ami ever say that Serena was not worthy of the crown? This was a girl that full of love, light, and everything pure. "She has shown me that there was more to life than just books and study." After the Sensei of ice's words of agreement, Queen Serenity had her kneel before her and granted her ascension. Queen Serenity stepped away from the inner Queens and looked down at her daughter still kneeling in the same position. "Daughter, be proud that the Inner Senshi believe you worthy of the crown. For now comes the task of asking the Outer Senshi of their approval." "Outer Senshi, you know the question that I will be asking you." Queen Serenity said to the other group of Senshi. "Senshi of the Heavens and Sky, Do you believe in her worthy?" "Yes, your highness I do believe in the Princess." Of course she believes in the power of her kitten. "Serena was the one that showed me there was always an alternative to killing for the mission. She taught me that nothing is more important the preservation of life." Uranus began to kneel down as the inner Senshi had, but was stopped by the hand of the Queen on her shoulder. "Not yet Haruka." The Queen then stepped over to the Senshi of water. "What is your decision, Michiru, regarding the princess?" "I agree with Haruka. Serena has shown herself to be an accomplished woman with grace and beauty; she will lead us to peace. Besides, how could I not support the woman who married Haruka and myself? Serenity has allowed her to do something I never would have been able to do. I was able to experience motherhood. Alongside Haruka and Setsuna, we raise the firefly like our own daughter." "Very well, now Uranus, kneel before me. Neptune, please come and kneel beside her." Queen Serenity did the same as with the inner Senshi, and caused their planet symbols to appear on their foreheads. Now, Princess of Uranus rise, for you are now the Neo queen of Uranus as well as the Neo-King of Neptune. Neptune with your rising, you will assume the same rules as Uranus. For you are now the Neo -Queen of Neptune as well as the King that will stand beside Uranus and give her support"

"What of you Saturn?" the Queen inquired.

"I also agree with Michi-mama and Haruka-papa." Hotaru thought about what Serena had given her. She had given her so many wonderful gifts. She gave her her best friend, Rini as well as her life. She also allowed her to become the something outside of the feared Sailor Senshi of Death.

"Now I ask you the Keeper of time for the final decision. Do you believe that my daughter is worthy to take the position as Queen of this Solar system?

Unlike the other Senshi she did not answer quickly. Setsuna thought deeply about her decision. The silence echoed throughout out the palace. She unlike the others was much older and wise. For she had never been reincarnated like they had. She had as watch, helpless from the gates of time while her beloved Silver Millennium was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom. But instead had to endure centuries with out companionship. Then it had happen the princess had been reborn, and slowly light began to reenter the solidarity solider's life. Finally aloud said aloud as she looked direction as Princess Serenity. I will also give my alliance to the woman who took me from my solidarity and granted me the opportunity to fight with her as the solider I was denied to the right to be in the past. She as gave a reason to look into the time portal. She had instilled hope for the future in me. Queen walked over to Setsuna, and wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes away. Leaning in toward Setsuna she whisper to her "I am sorry, Setsuna, my dear child, you were made to endure some much pain and watch as everything passed before your eyes. I am greatly happy for you now that you will be able to experience life." The queen gentle kissed Setsuna on the check as she stepped back. Please kneel before me Keeper of time. Pluto kneeled before the queen and then rose as the next Neo-queen of Pluto. The queen stepped back in front of the Princess Serenity and said the decision had been made. Now I need all of the Newly appointed queens to form the scepters of their planet. And then called forth the name of your planet in unison with the other queens around you. For this will form Serenity's crown. The Sailor Senshi did as the Queen of the past requested. And they all shouted in unison. MAR PLANET POWER! JUPITER PLANET POWER! VENUS PLANET POWER! MERCURY PLANET POWER! URANUS PLANET POWER! NEPTUNE PLANET POWER! SATURN PLANET POWER! PLUTO PLANET POWER! With those words of power being called out being the Neo-Queens a great light enveloped the room. And the crown began to materialize. The crowd could see the golden edges of the crown. (It looked like the crown Neo- Queen Serenity had worn in the mangas.)

Then jubilant atmosphere is abruptly broken by a thundering noise and thousands of screams. Hundreds of windows shatter, shards of jagged glass raining down everywhere. The crown that had been almost fully formed dematerializes in a whirl of moon dust and vanishes. Not missing a beat, her Senshi transform, (there fuku now look like Senshi Moon's when she is Eternal Senshi Moon.) and are ready for battle. Quickly, her Inner scouts disperse and go to the crystal at the center of the palace. They shout "Mars Planet Power! Mercury Planet Power! Jupiter Planet Power! Venus Planet Power!" Using their power as the neo-queens of their respective planets, they summon their planets' powers and find their strength greatly magnified. Outside the palace, the Outer Senshi have formed a box around its perimeter. Doing the same as the Inner Senshi, shout "Planet Power Makeup!" and also find their powers much stronger than before as well. This created an exceptionally strong barrier around the palace, giving Q just enough time to make his escape with the future Queen. As this is going on, the image of Serena's mother begins fading, and is last seen with a horrified expression of terror on her face. "Q! Don't let it happen again!" is the last thing she says before she disappears completely. He immediately springs into action, grabs Serena, wraps one arm firmly around her waist, clutching her to his chest and whisks them away in a flash of white light. Serena screams as Q takes her away, "Mother, no!" She doesn't stop screaming until they reappear, when shock steals her voice away.


	2. Chapter 2

The Crown: Part Two

Q appears on the Bridge of the Enterprise, looking totally panic-stricken for the first time, at least to the crew's knowledge. He is still dressed in his ceremonial garb from Serena's coronation. He is wearing a dazzlingly white suit with silver braid, and a gilt sword hangs at his hip. Q shoves Commander Riker out of his seat and onto the floor, then gently lowers Serena by the hand into it.

"Take her, you have to! Please, the fate of the world depends on it, you have to!"

Picard stands, glares at him, "What is the meaning of this, Q?!"

"Please, there's no one else."

"No one else to save you this time, Q?"

Q's eyes blaze fury, he is tempted to smite Jean-Luc once and for all, but he is his last hope. "Don't you understand, this isn't about me! Open your eyes! Don't you know anything? She is all that is good and light and hopeful in the world. They'd know to look for me, but they wouldn't look for her here, there's no connection, you see? Captain, just this once, I am begging for your help."

Serena stands up, "Q, I cannot stay here! My place is with my people in battle, it is my right! Let me go."

"No, Serenity, you must stay here with these people. They're primitive, yes, but they will look after you until it is safe. You can't risk your life fighting every battle. My late brother and your mother would kill me if you couldn't take up your proper place in life, and you CAN'T DO THAT, MEATBALL HEAD, IF YOU ARE DEAD!" He gets right in her face, she sits back down, "That's better. Good luck, mon capitane, for the sake of the universe as we know it." He snaps his fingers and vanishes.

Picard blinks, regaining his composure after the usual flustering caused by Q. He looks over to Riker, "All right, Number One?" Riker nods, taps Serena and discreetly gestures for her to surrender 'her' seat back to him. Serena pouts, pats the arms of the chair, "But I'm comfy!" "Fine, fine," Riker says in defeat, sitting in Troi's seat.

"So, you know Q? We've had our share of trouble with him in the past and we are in no mood to-"

Serena looks stern, "If you are about to say something insulting about Q, I would advise against it. He is my father's brother, you see. He looks out for me like his own, it is highly possible that he just saved my life when he brought me here. Although I regret being denied the right to join my people in battle, I do appreciate that he is protecting me so dedicatedly. So, if you are thinking about insulting my family, I said before: I advise against it." She says this so calmly it throws Picard for a loop. Her manners and dress are enough to intimidate him, but only slightly. He tries quickly to say something nice about his old adversary.

"Well, he keeps us on our toes," he says lamely. "So, I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch your name, miss?"

Serena stands, "Tsukino, Serenity, soon to be Neo-Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. But my friends call me Serena. I know you are Captain Jean- Luc Picard, Q has told me countless stories about you but I had no idea you were a real person!" she titters slightly, "From the way he talked about you, I thought he was making up stories to entertain me!" She pulls her thin cape around her shoulders with a slight shiver, its only there for decoration, after all.

"Yes, well, perhaps we ought to assign you quarters while you're here. I apologize they're nothing fancy but I'm afraid they're all we have to offer." He is not sure how to address her, since Q had recently described her as something almost divine.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Captain, I'm sure everything will do nicely. Don't let the dress fool you, today was just my coronation day and they made me get all gussied up. I can rough it fairly well, I expect."

They go to the turbolift and find unused quarters for her. Picard opens the doors and shows her in, she looks around.

"The, uh, replicator will make anything you require. Since you obviously a VIP passenger, the sky's the limit, as they say." He hands her a comm badge, "Here, I daresay it will clash with the rest of your jewelry, but I must ask that you wear this at all times. It enables communication between you and the rest of the ship. If you need anything, just tap it and say my name, and we'll get things taken care of."

"You're very kind. I hate to impose but I'd really like to get out of this dress. Can the rep-li-ca-tor make something that's a little easier to move around in? Like my old Jubaan school uniform?"

"Certainly," Jean-Luc approaches the replicator. "One Jubaan School uniform." To his great surprise the computer voice replies "Specify size." Serena holds up five fingers. "Five." In a few seconds one is laying inside the replicator, folded up. He hands it to her.

"Is there a place I can change?" Serena asks. Picard points her into an adjacent room. Serena goes in and carefully takes off her coronation gown and places it ,neatly folded, onto the bed. After placing her uniform on to the bed, Serena looked into the full-length mirror. The mirror's image was the same as when she was fourteen-year girl when she had first learned what her true destiny was by a talking cat, except the young woman that stood before the mirror was one of grace and confidence. Serena undid the clasp of the necklace she was wearing; she wrapped her slender fingers around the imperium silver crystal that was attached at the end of it. Darien had given her this necklace the day before the coronation. Darien said that he "couldn't imagine her at such an important event without her heart with her." Serena wiped a tear from her eyes as thoughts of Darien came to her mind. And trying to think back to what Luna had told her once that all she needs to do was concentrate. Serena closed her eyes and formed the image of her old compact with the Silver Imperium Crystal inside of it. A small pink light flashed in her hand. When she opened her eyes, there sat the compact that she both hated and loved at the same time. She loved it because it had given her back her inner Senshi and her beloved Darien, her soul mate and king.

On the other hand, she hated the compact, because it had caused her to fight so many battles. It had also cause the inner Senshi to lose their soul mates; because as a team they destroyed Queen Beryl's generals. For that, Serena would never forgive herself. With a heavy sigh, Serena placed the golden locket in the center of her bow, where it belonged.

Serena takes a few minutes to get situated, then she feels it necessary to get the whole story cleared up, so everyone knows what they're in for. She taps her badge. "Captain Picard?"

"Picard here," he replies. He is in the briefing room with his senior staff, ready to brief them on the situation at hand as best as he can.

"I need to speak with you and your senior officers, to get everything straightened out. It is in everyone's best interest."

"I was about to do the same thing, myself. You may join us. I'll send someone to escort you."

"Thank you, Captain." Serena sits on her bed to wait, and soon there is a bleep at her door. She jumps, "What's that?!" (big exclamation point over her head)

A voice from outside calls in, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Come in. If you can find the doorknob." The doors swish open and Wesley Crusher stands in front of her. "Seren-a" Wesley started to say before he looked into Serena's piercing blue eyes, and lost his voice.

"Hi." There is a long awkward pause. " Picard send you?" Serena prompts, hoping to get any response from him. He groans unintelligently before snapping out of it.

"Uh, yeah, he said I should take you to the briefing room. It's this way," he stands aside, gestures into the corridor.

"I'm Wesley Crusher, by the way. My mom's the ship's doctor."

"Nice to meet you. I hope my stay here doesn't inconvenience anybody," Serena says, a little worry tingeing her voice.

"I don't think so, we can always make room for new people. Is it true that you're related to Q? I mean the Q?"

Serena grins, "Is that so hard to believe? I suppose he might be a bit much some of the time, but he's always been very kind to me. We have fun together, he can be a real goofball." He takes her to the briefing room and shows her in.

"Thank you, Mr. Crusher, you are excused," Picard says in his 'I'm in charge' voice. "Serena, please be seated. We were just discussing our situation. Any contribution on your part would be highly beneficial. Now, Q left you here for your protection, correct?"

"Captain, perhaps we should begin with introductions? I don't believe I have met everyone yet. I am Princess Serenity Tsukino of the Moon Kingdom."

Dr. Crusher leans forward in interested wonder, "Moon Kingdom? There's no such thing to my knowledge. Could us?"

"I understand that it would not have appeared in any of your planetary histories, but I assure you it does exist. It was destroyed several thousand years ago on your timeline, and I am the reincarnated Princess of the Moon Kingdom. In my timeline the Moon Kingdom is on dawn of its glorious rebirth. However, if this force that has hindered my coronation succeeds in conquering my people, it will be plunged into another thousand years of misery where evil reigns completely. Nothing will be spared."

Commander Riker leans back in his seat, "Makes the Borg sound friendly."

During Serena's speech, Deanna Troi began shallowly probing her mind. For a brief moment she could see everything that Serena was describing, but when she tries to go in further for a better look, she gulps in shock, putting a hand to her heart.

Will turns around, "Deanna!" He shakes her gently by the shoulders, but she stares into space. She looks for a moment as though she is trying to focus on Will but soon she goes catatonic again. Worf stands, pulls a phaser out and points it at Serena. "What have you done to her?!" Serena looks around in bewilderment. "I didn't do anything!" She turns to Picard. "Captain, please believe me."

Clearly he does, he motions to Worf to lower his phaser. "Worf, that won't be necessary. Uh, Princess, could you perhaps remedy her?"

Serena shrugs, "I don't know what happened. How can I help? And please just call me Serena, I never liked the title."

"Perhaps we should have you examined, " Dr. Crusher recommends; Serena nods, "That sounds like a good idea. I really hope your colleague will get better."

"I'll meet you there in a moment. Please go on ahead, I just have a few things to take care of down here. My son, Wesley, can escort you up, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. We have already met. You have a charming son, Doctor." They exchange smiles and Serena exits the briefing room and finds Wesley waiting outside the door for her.

"Hi Serena!" Wesley sounds a little too enthusiastic, "need to go someplace?"

"Yes, would you take me to the medical bay? I need to be examined, they believe I unintentionally harmed your counselor."

"Sure thing, no trouble at all! Gotta go right now? I can take you right now but if you don't then we can do something else first."

Serena tries not to laugh, he's chattering away like a mad squirrel, reminding her a lot of Melvin. "Like what?"

"Well, what do you do for fun, where you live?"

"When I was your age, I used to play a video game called Sailor V. Do you have anything like that here?"

Wesley's eyes bug out, "We've got that one! I love that game, I've actually gotten all the way to level 3! Wanna play? I mean, if you have a minute."

"Actually, I'm kind of in a hurry, but I can later, okay? In about an hour, maybe?"

"Yeah, that'd be great! See you then." Wesley scampers off after dropping her off at Sickbay.  
Doctor Crusher scans Serena, her medical tricorder bleeping away. "I'm not detecting any abnormalities, but would you mind if I ran a few additional tests? I just want to make sure I'm thorough."

"That would be fine. I completely understand." "Good. Hop up on the surgical table and I'll do a few more scans." Serena gets up and lets the Doctor do her work. A few minutes later, Doctor Crusher opens the clamshell on the surgical table and Serena jumps down.

"So, anything?" Serena asks. Beverly nods, and gestures to Serena to come closer. She whispers in her ear. Serena gasps, backpedals once with a squeak. Crusher pats her on the shoulder and Serena leaves sickbay.

A few meters away from the doors, Wesley is waiting for her, again! He waves at her, flagging her over his way. "Hey Serena! Wanna come play Sailor V with me now?"

"I suppose that'll be all right. Lead the way, my good man!" Serena commands with mock-grandeur. She never needs an excuse to play her favorite video game, even if she is a princess. They reach the holodeck; Wesley punches in commands for his program. When the computer tells them its ready, they go in.

Serena looks all around her in awe. "Wow, this is fantastic! Did you make this?"

"No, I got the program from one of my friends at the Academy. He got pretty far in it so he let me have a try. I'm not too bad either. I can't believe that you've played it, we're not even from the same universe! Must be pretty popular."

This familiar environment is bringing back dozens of memories to her: the arcade, Andy, her old life on Earth, her beginning Sailor Scout training, everything. She spins around, hugging herself. "Come on, let's start the game, I'm ready!"

"Don't forget your costume," Wesley reminds her, grabbing one off a shelf. In this primary 'stage' of the game, is where the players get suited up and choosing their weapons. He flings one her way and goes behind a screen to put on his. Serena nudges it away, unimpressed. After a quick mental debate over which transformation to use 'I don't want to reveal my full power just yet, just keep it basic for now', she decides to transform. "Moon Prism Power!" she cries, letting the transformation begin. She emerges, in full costume, and in one much better than anything the holodeck could recreate.  
A/N: after they play, chapter 3, Wesley: Whew! What a workout! I never played so hard in my life! (they go to Ten Forward, Serena still as Sailor Moon, meet up with Lwaxana and everyone) Author Note: Goddessvixen here,I will try and get the next chapter up as soon a possible . But it is heading into midterm week so it may take a little longer. So I hope you enjoy this i was mostly written by Doec so give her props.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Serena and Wesley leave the holodeck, Wesley is barely in one piece. "Whew," he pants, "I never had such a workout in all my life! I had no idea there was a level 23!"

"Yeah, V-Babe added that extra level to make sure we kept in shape," Serena says offhandedly.

"V-babe? Who's that?" Wesley asks, after he catches his breath. For a moment, Serena panics, wondering how she'll cover. Thankfully I didn't call her by name, then I would've been in for it! She thinks to herself.

"Oh, uh, just a friend back home. Its nothing. Well, I don't know about you but after all that exercise, I'm starving! Anyplace on the ship where we can get something to eat?" (hehe, same old Serena!)

"Sure, follow me. Or do you want to go back to your quarters and get freshened up?"

"Maybe later. Let's go!"  
Ten-Forward Lounge, Captain Picard is having a conversation with Guinan when the doors swish open. "Jean-Luc, darling! Simply marvelous to see you again!" Picard groans and tries to disappear, for the voice belongs to Lwaxana Troi, Deanna's overwhelming mother. He forces his face into a courteous smile and goes over to meet her.

"Mrs. Troi, when did you get here?"

"Oh, you poor dear. You must count the hours that I'm away. Such thoughts you have! I almost regret leaving my Little One here all by herself with a rascal like you in charge." Lwaxana glides up next to him, loops her arm cozily through his and drags him to a nearby table. "You will join me for a drink or two, won't you, Captain?"

"Well, I--" but he is cut off when Will Riker and Deanna enter, Deanna is still catatonic. Lwaxana drops her social-butterfly act at once and practically pounces on Will. "What's the matter with her? Deanna? Are you all right? Talk to me, its Mother. Little One, can you hear me? What kind of man are you, that you won't even let my baby sit down. She looks ill! For heaven's sake!" She grabs a nearby chair and guides her daughter into it. "You have some explaining to do, young man! What's happened!?"

"Mrs. Troi, I don't know what's wrong with her. We have a peculiar guest on board and I think Deanna was trying to read her. She's been like this for at least an hour."

"Well, find this person and lock them up! I won't stand for this!" She kneels next to Deanna. "I told you joining Starfleet was a bad idea, I was against it from the start! Death and disaster around every corner, that's no life for a girl of your breeding. If only you'd listened to reason and simply found a nice husband." She then clearly begins probing Deanna's thoughts. A second later she stands back up in shock. "You don't 's the one , no wonder you're like this. To think course, I would have, too, if I'd been there, naturally." She turns back to Picard, whom she'd previously forgotten all about. "Jean- Luc, is it true that you're from the Moon Kingdom?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Why, are you familiar with this Moon Kingdom? I can't say I've heard of it."

"Of course you wouldn't have heard of it! You never know much about anything important. But that's neither here nor there. The point is, I must speak to her!"

As if on cue, Wesley and Serena enter the lounge, Wesley is obviously very impressed with her performance on the holodeck. "I didn't know you could do all that! You're gonna have to teach me some of those moves." Their conversation catches Lwaxana's attention; she whips around and sees Serena. Seeing past her physical appearance, she sees Serena for what she truly is, and she is dazzled by radiant light. She looks her up and down in wonder. "Just like in the ancient texts.," Lwaxana murmurs, then she approaches her with a deliberate air. She kneels on the ground before her and introduces herself "I am Lwaxana Troi, daughter of the Fifth House, keeper of the Sacred Chalice, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed," for once she does not sound as if she is boasting her title, "On behalf of my planet, you have our full support and cooperation if ever required. Your Majesty, I must say that it is an honor to meet you at last."

Serena never cared for all the formality that went with being royalty, "Please stand up, I hate it when people do that. I'm not angry or anything, but I'm still rather new at this."

Lwaxana stands back up, but still looks a little nervous. "I do hate to impose, but I think that the reason my daughter is unwell is because she is ill-equipped to fully understand what you really are. Is it possible that you can do something to help her?"

Without a word, Serena walks up to Deanna calmly. She closes her eyes in concentration, and the crystal materializes from her locket. A soft, yet beautiful pink light engulfs Serena, transforming her uniform into that of her gown as Princess Serenity. The shape of the crescent moon glows on her forehead. Serena opens her eyes and with love radiating from her beautiful blue eyes, she looks at Deanna. Deanna moans softly and focuses clearly on Serena. She then turns to Will and gives him a reassuring smile that she's okay. The reverent silence that had fallen upon the lounge is broken away when Lwaxana springs on her again, hugging her only daughter in relief. Lwaxana stands back up moments later and bows her head before the princess. "Thank you, Your Majesty, for helping Deanna. I cannot think how to repay you."

"Aw, it was nothing really, Mrs. Troi," Serena says with a bright smile, "I guess I did it to her so its only fair that I get her out of that. Hey wait a second," she looks at Deanna again, this time more closely, "You're not The Deanna Troi, by any chance? As in Will Riker's Deanna Troi?" The accused nods, unsure what to make of this. One minute she was lost in a confused haze, only to be revived by a legendary almost-deity, the next she was being regarded, by the aforementioned almost-deity, as being someone famous herself. "Y-yes? Why?"

"NO WAY!" Serena squeals, then turns on Will, "You've gotta be Will Riker then, are you?" Will nods, equally befuddled by her reaction. "Wow, Mina is so going to flip when she hears that I met you! She's been working her buns off trying to get you two to hook up for the past decade or more! Honestly! She's never had such a stubborn couple that was destined to be together! You are way off-schedule!" Deanna sees the look in her mother's eye, and her shields go immediately up, "Mother, don't say anything!"

"But sweetheart, you know she's right. If she isn't, then what the devil have I been trying to tell you? Will's a perfect match, you're only kidding yourself. It really isn't becoming, Deanna, to stay single this long. Men are going to think something's wrong with you. You don't want to be an old maid forever, do you?"

Serena turns to Lwaxana, "Exactly what Venus has been trying to get across to them. Isn't she just impossible, though? Something good is right at her feet and she can't even bring herself to see it? I mean, come on, what does she want? Being ship's counselor forever, spending all of her free time in the holodeck?"

Before Lwaxana can answer, the red-alert blares over the comm. system, followed by a sudden jolt to the ship. Commander Data's voice soon follows, "Red alert! One Romulan Warbird decloaked and opened fire. All hands to battle stations. Picard and Riker report to the Bridge immediately." Picard and Riker quickly rush to the lounge's doors. Serena stops them "Wait! I can help you!"

Picard pauses, then turns to her, sees that she is now back in her school uniform. "Miss, I must ask you to remain here. You could be hurt. This isn't your battle."

"But I can help you, Captain, trust me! Eternal Moon Makeup!" And with that as her battle cry, she transforms in front of everyone. When it is complete everyone but the Trois stare at her. "Let's go." By the tone of her voice, she might as well have said 'Lock and load', she means business! She rushes past them, then turns back and sees them all frozen in place. "Well, are you coming or not?" The command team shake themselves back into the here and now, joining Serena in the fray. They jump in the first open turbolift and are on the Bridge within seconds where the black sky is erupting in phaser-fire.

"Mr. Data, Report," Picard barks, standing in front of his seat, sending Data back to his post at his ops station.

"They are not answering hails, Captain."

Wesley looks up from the helm at Serena, who is standing near the back next to Worf. Serena said aloud , "I should have my scepter ready for attack for this battle." With those words, Serena reaches upward and a sliver of light appears before her (it kinda looks like a jagged line or a lighting bolt). Serena reaches into her subspace pocket and pulls out her Eternal Moon Scepter.

Wesley watches this and then says "Hey, you cheated on the holodeck at in the Sailor V game."

The Captain quickly reprimands Wesley, "This nor the time and place for this, Mr. Crusher"

"Sorry, Captain" Wesley turns back to his post.

"Data , are Doctor Crusher and the rest of the away team still on the surface?"

"Yes, Captain we are having difficulties with getting a lock on them"

"Keep trying, hail them Mr. Worf."

"Captain, we are being hailed."

"On screen" commanded Picard. "I am Captain Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Why has you ship fired at us?"

The Romulan on the viewscreen leans forward in his chair. "Captain, you have crossed the Neutral Zone. Your presence here is an act of war with the Romulan Empire."


	4. Chapter 4

We don't own sailormoon or star trek

The Crown Chapter 4 The battle begins  
"O'Brien, how are you coming with the transporters?"

"I am trying, Captain, but that blast to the ship damaged the transporters, I can't get them back online."

"How long will it take to get them up and running?" "About two hours, sir," responded O'Brien "You have less than one!"

Picard turns to Data, "Hail the Romulan ship again. Try to buy us some time."

Serena was now standing in her Senshi uniform beside Worf. The thought of those kind people below were too much to her to handle. She was not about to allow that strange pointy-eared guy that was just on the screen to kill them just because they're trying to help.

"Uncle Q, I need you. Please help them and teleport them back to the ship!" Serena screamed loudly in to the empty space.

The ominous voice of Q rings though out the ship. "I am sorry, my dear, but we are quite busy here and I can't leave," Q then yells out in the distance "No, Mars, look out!" His words were followed by a loud explosion. Silence echoed loudly on the bridge, this silence even quieted Picard. Serena walked out from behind Worf's console, tears were openly streaming down her face. She walks to the front of the ship and looks at the blank screen before her. "They are all dying! Why have they left me here, what good am I as a Queen if there is nothing for me to protect? Nothing but bones and dust will be left in the wake of the battle. How am I supposed to be the leader if there is nothing but dust and bones left, Captain? How, I ask you?"

Before Picard can make any response, Deanna steps forward. "I've heard stories of you since I was a child, and as far as I know, you've never let your friends down. Do what you have to, we'll help." Serena squints her eyes shut; a final tear splashes on the thin carpet on the bridge floor. She balls up her hands into fists and brings her right hand up to the compact on the bow of her uniform, takes out the Silver Imperium Crystal. "I won't let them down now, either." She holds the crystal in the palm of her hand; stares at it with a new determined air and takes a deep breath, summoning her power. Without warning, Q flashes onto the screen. "Don't do it, Serena, you'll die! All I've done for your protection will be in vain!" Serena looks up, her eyes radiant with new strength. "You're wrong, Q, I promise you I will not fail. I'm not a child anymore, and I must take responsibility for my people. I will not perish!" Her voice holds a more regal tone than before; Q says nothing to counter her, but smiles proudly at her before vanishing again. Before Serena could summon the full power of the Silver imperium crystal, an intense bright yellowish golden light engulfed the bridge. As the light faded, six people stood in front of the viewscreen. There were three people that stood out to Serena the most.

Their voice rang out A wandering shooting star piercing through the darkness, Sailor Starfighter, stage on!"

A wandering shooting star piercing through the darkness, Sailor Star Maker, stage on!"

A wandering shooting star piercing through the darkness, Sailor Star Healer, stage on!"

"Sailor Starlights, is it really you?" Serena asked in great surprise at seeing her dear friends again.

Sailor Starfighter , Sailor Star Healer , and Sailor Star Maker simultaneously knee down in front of her.

Sieya began to speak "Sailor Moon, our Princess Kakyuu, has heard of the attack on your kingdom from Q, and she has asked us to come and offer you what ever assistance we can.

"Actually, you can help me greatly. Lend me you power so that I can return to my kingdom."

The Sailor Starlights began to make a circle around Sailor moon so that they could use there sailor powers to teleport her. "Stop. There is no time to just teleport me. I will be teleporting the entire ship. Besides, I can not return without some form of aid."

The three sailors nodded their heads and took position behind Sailor Moon. And began to call forth there powers to give to her.

Fighter Star Power to Sailor Moon

Maker Star Power to Sailor Moon

Healer Star Power to Sailor Moon

As their powers were absorbed into the imperium silver crystal, Sailor moon yelled out "Eternal Moon Crystal Power!"

In just a blink of an eye the Enterprise was gone and all that remained were stars and blackness of space.  
Note: sorry this chapter is not that long. I promise that the next chapters will be a lot longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Picard stands up in a shot, "Mr. Worf, escort our guest to the brig!" Serena whips around and stares him in the face. "What?! What have I done?"

"You have dragged us into unknown space. You are a threat to us!" Picard booms. Worf seizes Serena by the arm and forces her into the turbolift. The Sailor Starlights rush to her rescue. "What do you think you're doing to the Sailor Moon?!"

Picard waves them away, "She damaged Counselor Troi, now this. I should have thought as much from any relation to Q."

The Sailor Starlights teleport directly to the brig where Serena is being held. She stands immediately. "Don't waste your time here worrying about me, get down to the surface, we need every available hand on our side. We're losing people!"

"Very well, Sailor moon we will go to Earth, and try to offer the your royal senshi some assistance."

"Thank you, and could you please knock off the whole princess thing. You know I hate being called that, especially by friends".

In a brilliant display of light, the three senshi that once stood there were no more.

Star healer looked down at the charred and bloodstained grass beneath, as he/she looked up to survey the area around him/her. It all looked the same. The was not a spot around that had escape the devastation, that has seem to result from the battle that had be fought here.

Star healer's thoughts were interrupted when, Star maker spoke "Oh, my goddess, what has happened? I don't even think when we fought Chaos have I ever seen the earth look so lifeless and dead."

Star healer looked on to the saddened face of Star fighter as spoke.

"You guys we need to find the Senshi, we can't allow the rest of the earth to be affected by this same devastation. Also." Star fighter stopped speaking and took in a deep breath, as he/she looked around at the scene before him, his eyes lock on to the blood stained grass. And when he spoke again, one tear slide on his/her check. ".before we search out the senshi, let us bow our heads in respect for the people that have died in this war. And let us lay these brave warriors to ground, and allow them to go on to the next life." Saying this, all three senshi looked around at all of the dead bodies that lay strewn across the battlefield.

After burying the bodies, they began their search for the senshi. They walked about a mile before seeing one of them. She was attempting to run, using her sword to steady herself as she went down the path. Her orange skirt stained with the blood that was running down her leg. "Venus!" screamed the Starlights as they raced to her side. Unfortunately Venus fell face-forward to the ground, clutching the sword.

Meanwhile, in the brig, Serena falls to her knees, screaming in agony. Worf slaps his badge, "Worf to Dr. Crusher, medical emergency!"

Dr. Crusher and Captain Picard arrive in the brig quickly, Worf takes down the forcefield to let her through and she begins scanning.

"I can't find anything wrong with her. What do you make of it, Jean-Luc?"

"Very unusual."

Serena gasps, trying to ignore the pain, "Its not me, its Mina. She's dying down there. The others are hurt, too. This is all my fault."

"What do you mean? You else's pain?" Dr. Crusher asks. Her only response is a moan from her patient. "I have to get you to sickbay. Maybe I can help you there."

"Don't you understand?? It isn't me! My friends are dying, Captain, you have to let me go help them!"

"You know I can't do that, Serena. I can't be asked to put your life at risk."

"If one of your crew were in danger, would you just sit back and accept their death? Or would you do what you could to save them, to help? From what my uncle has told me about you, I think I know which you would choose. The same goes for me."

"Speaking of your uncle, he left you in my care. I am responsible for you while you are here and I cannot let you do this." But for most I am a captain and I don't know how much I can trust you after, the stunt you pulled on the bridge before" I most protect the lives of my people on this ship"

"I understand captain, this is the same way I feel about my senshi and the people of Earth" said Serena

"Doctor Crusher, please stop screening me with that thing, you won't find anything in your medical database on how to help me."

"Very well Serena," Doctor Crusher said and stepped away from Serena and out of her holding cell.

"Mr. Worf, please return the force field."

"Yes Sir." And then once again a force field sealed the hold cell from escape.

"I am sorry we cannot help you Serena," the captain told her as he and the doctor started to leave.

"What, captain" Serena yelled, "you said that you can't trust me, right?"

"Yes, I am sorry I can't help you."

"I can show you, captain, that you can trust me."

Picard watch as the young women in the holding cell was engulfed in a pink light. As the light faded, Serena was no longer in the hold cell but directly in front of Picard.

"As you can see Captain, I could have teleported from that holding cell at anytime, but I respect your authority as the captain of the ship and stayed in the holding cell. I hope to not undermined the authority you have on this ship."

"So, do you think you can trust me now Captain?"

Back on the surface, the star healer is rolling Sailor Venus on to her back. Maybe we can mend her leg he said to the other sensei.

"Star healer, I don't think we can make a quick mend of this," said the starlight closest to Venus body.

Star healer looked at the cut midsection of her uniform, there was a very large gash. It looks really deep. "We need to get her to doctor, and quickly."

Star fighter took off one of her gloves and began to press it on the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding.

In the distant appears a pink light with Serena inside with the doctor Crusher in hand . Serena raced over to Mina's side. The doctor followed close behind her, she took out her tricorder and scanned Mina.

Doctor Crusher tapped her comm badge " O'Brien, two to transport directly to sickbay and have nurse Ogawa standing by. Teleport us on my command.

"What are you doing with Mina?" asked a frantic Serena.

"I don't have time for this. If I don't get this girl to sickbay in 15 minutes she will die."

Q ran up to the group and knelt down beside Venus's head and picked up the Imperium Sword that lay beside her. Q looked at Doctor Crusher "Doctor, go quickly, I will try and hold them back as long as I can.

"Q," Doctor Crusher said with a little shock at this men that knelt before her. Is this the same man that has cause the Enterprise so much trouble? In this light he actually looked quite handsome: he was dressed in an all white military uniform (just like the uniforms for Beryl's generals but white.)

Q looked behind him at the swarm of youma that were coming at the group. "Go now!" ordered Q again.

"Thank you, Q." those were a set of word Crusher had never thought she would have said to Q.

With those words Beverly and Mina were transported to the Enterprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Death of the Child of Love

Note of information

[Qu'vatlh-- Klingon swear word]

Youma- Japanese for monster

In the manga version of Sailor Moon, the Imperium sword was the sword that was meant to be used by the leader of the Senshi to protect Princess Serenity. And Sailor Venus is the leader of the Inner Senshi. It was also the sword the Serena used to kill herself with.

Mina's battered and bloody body appears in sickbay, just a few feet away from the operating table. Doctor Crusher helps the other staff get her onto the table, activating the clamshell to survey her wounds.

"Its worse than I thought, she's bleeding internally. She's unconscious, that's fortunate, I don't think she could bear the pain otherwise." She picks up an instrument from the tray and holds it over Mina, it flashes and beeps. A second later, Mina comes around with a shriek. Beverly immediately injects her with a sedative, and she falls asleep once more. "That should keep her under for another hour. It's amazing how she's sustained so many wounds but managed to keep going. No normal human could survive this." She continues operating, attempting to stem the blood-flow near her major organs. "Hold on, fight a little longer," she coaxes her unconscious patient.

"Serena to Doctor Crusher."

"Crusher here. How many more have you found?"

"Three more, Doctor. How's Mina?"

"I think she has a chance, but I don't make casual certainties. If she's held on this long, its possible I can save her. I just don't want to get your hopes up. What are the statuses of the others? Let's hope they're not as badly wounded as your friend here. I don't think I could save them all if they're all this critical."

"They don't appear to be as bad off. We're sending them up though. Thank you for your help, I know you'll do your best no matter what the outcome. Serena out."

Doctor Crusher is able stabilize Mina, "Nurse Ogawa, please monitor Mina's vital signs and tell me if there is any change. She heads over to the rest of the inners' to look over their damage.

Crusher picks up a scanner on her way over to the Senshi, scanning them quickly and assesses that the most damage is to the young woman in the pale blue. She had sustained a broken leg. Crusher quickly fixes the broken leg in a matter of seconds with the oesteogenic stimulator.

Nurse Ogawa comes rushing into the room "Doctor come quickly the girls vital signs are starting to crash.

The Senshi follow the doctor into the room where Mina is now convulsing on the bed. The doctor quickly discovers what the problem is, there is more internal in her heart. Beverly's hands move fast over Mina's body. "I can't let her die, she is the same age as Wesley. She hasn't even had a chance to live," Beverly thought to herself.

"Oh my god, you have to save her!" screamed the Senshi. Mars went to Venus' side

"Mina, you can't die, stupid! You're my best friend!" Rei screams at her. She resorts to her old means of venting emotion by bashing a console, making the screen waver for a few seconds before restoring itself.

Venus turned over to Mars and looked her in the eyes; gave a small smile and mouthed the words "I love you all. Protect her" Then her eyes, still in direct contact with Mars, went void of expression and Mina took her last breath. Beverly stopped working, and looks over to the wounded warriors.

"I am sorry, there is nothing I could do. We have lost her," she says as she closes her tricorder, placing it on a shelf and retreating to her office. None dared to follow her.

Back down on Earth, the enemy is starting to dissipate. Serena's army is shouting encouragements at one another as they see they are finally winning the fight. Just as Q is bringing down the Silver Imperium sword down on an enemy, everyone hears a noise like a chime, and the sword is reduced to dust. He stands there, thunderstruck, and mouths noiselessly. He repeats it, in an undertone, "No..." Then everyone around him turn with wide eyes. The hailed indestructible weapon disintegrated of its own accord, and they all knew the only reason why. Serena stops, oblivious to everything around her, and approaches Q. "Mina..." she whispers; "Mina, no!"

Serena clutches her broach on her chest and is gasping as someone has just ripped out her heart. Her silver tears flow from pure misery and futility. Just then, a shimmering image appears before her and speaks.

"I gave my life for the future we knew must come to pass."

Serena chokes back a sob, stares upwards. "Mina? You can't be dead, you can't be!" Mina's spirit smiles sedately. "It was the death I wanted. Fighting for the New Moon. Fighting for you. Goodbye"

Her form ripples, and dissolves away.

As the youma closes on top of the oblivious Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is enclosed into a purple doom she hears a voice echoes loudly "Saturn Silent Wall". The next things she sees are two spheres of light passing her at the speed of light. Sailor Moon watches in wonder for probably the millionth time as the golden sphere and aqua sphere join together to create one of the most harmonious colors imaginable. This single sphere of light cuts through the youma directly in front of Sailor moon. Sailor moon is watching the scene unfold before, realizing she is no longer in the dome, but being clutched tightly in a set of strong arms. Sailor moon's eyes look up to see her beloved prince's face above her.

Tuxedo Mask can feel Serena's loving glaze on him "Oh, Usako, I was so worried that I had lost you. I couldn't see the silver cord that connects our soul after your uncle took you away."

As sailor moon and tuxedo fall safely to the ground, Sailor Moon buried her face into Darien's chest and began to cry, "Mina's dead. What are we going to do now?"

"It will be okay, Usa, believe me." Tuxedo Mask looks up to see that the Outer Senshi had destroyed the Yuma and walked to meet them on the hill. Then, looking to his right, he acknowledged that the Star Lights were coming up to them as well. Serena's uncle was with the Starlight's as well. His Usako loved this man--if you could call him a man-- dearly. He on the other hand was not in such a loving mood towards this man. He had taken her from her, and for the second time there was nothing he could do.

Darien tries to reestablish order among the uncertainty of the situation. "We need to regroup with the rest of the Senshi and make a new plan of attack. Does anyone know of a place that is safe were we can talk?" And with a little smirk on his face and a snap of his finger the group that once stood on earth was now standing on top of the table in the briefing room. They meet the surprised faces of the senior officers, followed by them uttering one letter: "Q!!" The Senshi stepped off the table, Tuxedo Mask still having a tight grip on one thing he wished never to lose again.

"Darien could you let go, please I can't breathe," Serena gasped. Reluctantly, Darien let go and she stands beside her uncle, who was receiving the look of utmost loathing from Captain Picard.

"More friends of yours?" He demands coldly.

"Jean-Luc, you were very understanding about looking after Serena-"

"Who has proven to be just as much trouble as you, I might add. Commandeering my ship, taking us here-wherever here might be--, psychically attacking a member of my crew, drawing hostile attention--"

Q glared with his arms folded across his chest, stopping whatever Picard was about to say next. "That wasn't called for. I wouldn't care if you hurled your insults to me, but leave her out of this. Accept that she is not me."

"Precisely the reason why we permitted her to stay. At least she has proven she can show some restraint." They both continue to stare each other down, but because Q doesn't really have to blink, he easily wins. Fortunately, Serena steps between them before things turn ugly.

"Captain Picard, thank you for letting me stay, but whatever grudge there is between you, either explain it or drop it, as it is no longer relevant in these circumstances. I know that you are not fond of each other but you are on the same side in this fight. Whenever he spoke of you at home, he only said that he found you and your people interesting to watch. I will tell you again that I meant no harm to you or your ship. I had thought it was customary for your kind to help people in need of it."

Picard opens his mouth to respond, but he is cut off by sheer shock. A round black portal yawns before them in the briefing room, admitting a tall, dark-haired woman through. She has long, dark green hair and her garnet eyes are testament to years incomprehensible in a face so young. She throws herself into Q's arms, frantic.

"I had to, I had no choice! They were right on top of us, in another five minutes they would have found it!"

Q holds her, speaking in a soothing tone, "Setsuna, shh, its all right. I'm here, aren't I? You did the right thing. Everything will be fine."

She continued to sob hysterically, "I'm in so much trouble, if anyone finds out. I just couldn't sit back and do nothing. And if they found the gates of time then all would have been lost. I have failed our past Queen Selenity."

Q stood in a corner with the future king of Earth and the husband of his niece. He stood quietly, holding on to Setsuna, as she was still crying, and listened to the plans that were being laid out before them, surprisingly enough, by his niece. Darien looked coldly over at Serena's Uncle Q. Q looks up at Darien surprised at the cold look he is receiving from the young future king , "what is wrong Darien" Q asked, with great worry in his voice.

Q, I am greatful that you protected Serena from the attack, but I am her husband now it is my right to try the best I can to protect her.

" Darien, I am sorry but I didn't think the power of your roses would have protected my niece from harm, I did what was needed.

"Your right Q the power of my roses would not have protected Serena, but the power of my golden crystal would have . How would you have felt if someone had taken Setsuna away from you with out tell you where she was being taken, and you could no longer feel her presense in your soul. I failed at protecting Serena once during the Silver millinium, when she killed her shelves. I will not fail my beloved Usako again ever."

"Darien, I am sorry I understand how you would feel" Q replaided, as he looked down at the women in his arms. Secretly thinking to himself " I couldn't imagine one hour without being about to feel Setsuna's presents with in my soul. Let alone the time Darien had to be away from Serena.

Q and Darien quiet as Captain Picard began to speak.

" Princess-" Picard begins, but he is again cut short. Serena holds a hand up, silencing him.

"Jean-Luc, I know this is troubling for you, and I know I have worn out my welcome here, but please listen. For starters, as I've told you before, my friends call me Serena." She gives him a reassuring smile, meaning that she counted him among her friends. She continues, "I need to speak with you privately, without Q or anyone, to make sure this plan works." She nods at her uncle and he flashes everyone but Serena and Picard away somewhere. "All right, Jean-Luc. I've been studying your ship's database and found something you could do to help, judging from past events."

Picard winces slightly each time she uses his first name, a behavior that reminds him even more of Q. He does, however appear compliant. "Go on," he prompts.

"Remember the Briar Patch? The Ba'ku? You helped stave off an attack by getting civilians out of harm's way. I need you to do the same thing once we reach Crystal Tokyo. I need that place cleared, I don't want anyone to get hurt that doesn't have to."

He nods, "I understand. What will you be doing there?"

"Never mind that, I just need to get in and if I do we should win pretty quick. If this doesn't work...you have my most sincere apologies."

Picard looks at her probingly, "How can someone so young manage all this? No offense, but you're just a child. Aren't you afraid?"

"Yes, but I'm damned if I'll ever let that stop me." She then tilts her head and looks slightly upwards. "All right, Q, you can bring them back now." There's the usual huge flash of light and everyone returns. After they get their bearings, which usually takes a little while, they look ready to continue with their orders. Serena once again takes charge of the situation.

"Hotaru, I need you to go to Sickbay and see if there's anything you can do for Mina. It's a long shot but it might work." A small girl of sixteen, with short dark hair and an otherworldly look to her nods and is escorted by Worf and Dr. Crusher to sickbay.

As the group enters the sick bay, Wesley stands before them with numerous scars all over his lower arm.

"Wes, what happened?" Asks a very concerned Doctor Crusher.

"Well, in the simplest terms, Spot," replied Wesley.

Sailor Saturn pushes past Doctor Crusher. "I am sorry, Doctor, we don't have time for this. The princess gave me an order." Saturn places her hands just above the scratches on Wesley's arm. An eerie purple glow emanates from her hands. When she removes her hands all of the scrapes are gone.

Wesley looks up at Saturn, infatuation written all over his face, "What's your name?"

"I am Hotaru. Now Doctor, please show me Mina."

The doctor leads her over to Mina's body and Hotaru tries to heal her for about a half hour before giving up. She looks up at the doctor and says, "I can do nothing, the universe will mourn the death of the child of love."

At this statement, Worf, who was standing by with a small security team, throws his head back and howls like a wounded animal. They all jump, but none are disrespectful enough to cover their ears. The Enterprise crew is used to the Klingon mourning custom and Saturn catches on quickly enough and doesn't interrupt him. When he is finished he tells her solemnly, "It is tradition to warn the afterlife that a warrior is arriving. Your friend fought bravely."

Hotaru look up at Lt. Worf and says, "We as Sailor Senshi will always fight to end wars. That is the mission of a Sailor Senshi. That is wish of a Sailor Senshi is to end war. No matter what the future the sailor Senshi are warriors that ill never die, for we exist to defend worlds and people who can't defend themselves." She taps the communicator badge that had been issued to her and speaks into it. "Serena, please come to Sickbay. Saturn out."

When Serena arrives moments later, she takes a look around. She sees Dr. Crusher is putting her intruments away with her back to her. She didn't hear hear come in. "Chief Medical Officer's log: at 023 hours on Stardate 56473, Mina Aino of the Moon Kingdom died of severe wounds to the heart and liver."

Upon hearing this, Serena gasps sharply and suppresses the fresh tears that leapt to her eyes. Her most loyal Sailor Senshi was really gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Sailor Senshi's funeral

Sailor moon stood in shock at the events that had just unfolded before her in such a short amount of time. Serena stepped out from Darien's hold and went closer to Mina's still body on the table. All of the Senshi in the room watched with tears in their eyes as they mourned for Mina.

"Everyone, let's leave the Kitten to have a moment by herself with Venus," instructed Sailor Uranus, in her normal protective manner. Everyone followed her out of the room.

Because she was still in her Sailor Moon form, she untransformed and knelt down closer to the table as she whispered frantically, "Oh, Mina, I am sorry that I was too weak to protect you before. I am so sorry." I promise you that I will destroy this evil, which has taken you. You not have died in vain."

Serena stood and transformed herself back into Eternal Sailor Moon, and leaned forward and placed one gentle kiss on her forehead. The symbol of Venus briefly shown on her forehead before the last remains of her magic was given to Sailor Moon, she could her mina's voice for only a second while it was being transferred " I believe in you princess, you can destroy this evil"

Outside of the room the other Senshi were also crying over the death of their friend, they looked up as the doors of the Sickbay opened to reveal a vary stone faced Sailor moon "We attack" were the only words she spoken, all of the Senshi wiped the tears from their eyes "Yes, princess"

The only person to object was counselor Troi " May I speak with you in private please" Of course counselor Troi. Counselor Troi escorted Sailor Moon to her office area. " What is this about?" asked a very impatient Sailor Moon.

This is about you, are you sure you are ready mentally, to attack now so shortly after losing your friend. asked the Counselor Thank you for the concern counselor, but I have no choice but to fight I am the leader of the Senshi, Venus told me once that I was always the leader of the Senshi that she was just holding my spot, until I was able to take her place. So, I must attack now before we lose any chance of victory.

I understand, but I would like you to stop by my office after the battle I think we have a lot to talk about, and please call me Diana Actually, Diana there is one thing that you can do for me? asked Serena What is that? You and Will Riker could finally get married, Mina spent far to many nights up trying to figure out away to get around your stubbornness.

Sailormoon turned and exited the counselor's office and returned to meet up with the others, waiting for her in the transport. "Why they were not just using the Senshi teleport, it would be easier." asked Saturn. As Sailor Moon entered

Mainly because I wish to give us best advantage that we can get, so by being teleported to the surface our enemy will not be able to sense our magic before we are ready to let them. Sailor mercury has you been able to find out any weakness.

A Senshi in the pale blue fuku stepped forward. I was only able to find the weakness of the yuoma before we were attacked. Mercury reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out her mini computer. Let me double check the data sailor moon. Okay, the best location to hit the youmas. You need to stike them directly on the right shoulder. With the new information provided, the Sailor Senshi minus mercury joined the away team and prepared to be teleported to the earth surface. Mercury after putting her computer went to join them, but before she could get close to the teleport sailor moon stopped her.

I sorry Ami, I can't allow you to come with us this time. You already have a broken arm and I am not will for you to get a broken neck.

I don't care if I have a break arm; I am going to help the rest of you fight.

You can help us fight, by staying up here, you can use the that the captain gave you, please Mercury you have to understand why I more do this"

Mercury anger being orders to remind out of this battle, and not being allow to help to revenge Venus stepped back from Sailor Moon and responded with a slight bow and a " Yes, your highness wishes" With that Mercury abruptly turn and walked out of the room. Sailormoon stepped back on to the teleport pads her face now took on that of one that was going to cry, because Mercury's addressing her a her highness was just like a slap in the face. The scouts and the away- team successfully had teleported outside the doors of the palace, the Senshi followed by the away -team quickly and as quietly ran through the door. Mars came to a dead they ran through the corridor that lead to the library. " I sense and evil presence, and it is getting closer. Commander Riker look out. screamed Mars. A youma was barreling down on him, reaching down he set his phaser on stun, before he had a chance to shot. He hear sailor mars screamed " Mars' flame sniper" and then an arrow made up of pure fire raced passed the commander and hit the youma that in the right shoulder, turning it into dust.

The commander looked at the young women in amazement " Thank you, remind me to buy you a drink to thank you when we get back to the enterprise"

It's no problem commander Riker, now lets go or we are going to lose the others. Mars ran down the corridor, well Riker followed closely behind her.

Meanwhile the rest of the group had successfully made it to the library. Okay is everyone here asked Sailor moon as she surveyed the group and counting everyone. What were is Mars and commander Riker. Asked Lt. Worf. I am not sure sir they were right behind use list time I checked replayed Data.

Both Data and Worf watched as Sailormoon reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out her communicator " Mars were are yours and commander Rikers location." Sailormoon asked into it.

" We are just coming up to the library doors now, we were stopped by a youma attack. We are both okay so no need to worry Ondagos, Mars out her voice echo in the library as she responded. She and Riker enter the moments later.

Sailormoon walked over to the large desk in the room and pulled out of one something that looked like a blue print. Okay, everyone gather round and I will tell you the plan. And sure enough as the group gather around the desk there lay a blue print of the crystal palace.

Here it goes, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn, I need you four to go outside to the perimeter of the palace and create the Sailor box like you did when we fought pharaoh 90. Neptune, Uranus and Pluto, I need you to stay her and create the triangle and act as the focal point of the energy.

As for you commander Riker, to take your away team and follow the Senshi out to the perimeter of the palace and I need you to gather as many of innocent people of Earth off this planet as you can I don't wait to take the chance that we can't hold them off and have my people dieing for something they are not involved in, to many people of died already. Wait Sailor moon you haven't told us where you what use to go ask Sailor Star maker. That is right, this is because I what you to go back to Princess Kayuga. She has already had to face losing her planet to Galaxia, I know she couldn't face losing you as well. But Sailor Moon, we just can't leave you to fight this battle on your own, stated Star fighter. I am not giving you any options, beside I need to know that there are some Senshi to continue this battle if we can't stop it. Order Sailor moon With that the three Starlight gave up the argument, and teleported out know full well nothing was going to change, Serena's mind when it was made up. Sailor moon looked back at everyone and gave them a brief smile " I just what everyone in this room to go take your positions." Wait, sailor moon we are short one Senshi we can't make the box we don't have enough Senshi, with out Venus or mercury. Oh, I guess your right I forgot about Venus not being here, said a tearful Sailormoon. Tapping her " Ami, can your hear me we are going to need your help after all." Yes, Sailormoon I am here, how can I help?" asked the Senshi of ice. We are going to need you to help to complete the sailor box. Ami can you get to the bridge of the enterprise? I am in the turbolift now, follow by ami say the bridge. Okay Sailormoon I am here. Good ami can you ask the captain if he can get a view of the palace on his viewing screen. Ami, I am going to send the rest of the Senshi out so that they can get into position, do you think you can complete the box by seeing the palace on the viewing screen. Asked SailorMoon I not sure but I will try answered Ami. I will tell you when they are in position and I want you to begin the link from the ship.

Sailormoon looks back to the group that is awaking her command (who would have thought little old me would be taking command like this.) Now go everyone, and please be careful. The away-team follow the Senshi out of the palace, the members of the away team watch as these three young women made an incomplete box around the crystal palace.

Mars tapped that comm. badge and told Mercury they were in position. Back on the ship Sailor mercury had stepped between the helm and kneeled down, she looked up at the screen and said aloud "Mercury making contact, Mercury Planet Power. Streams of bright pale blue light stream out from her arms that were stretched out on either side. Back on the surface to the earth the other Senshi repeated the same action. Mars in contact, Mars Planet Power, Jupiter Planet Power, Saturn Planet Power

Riker and the away team watched in amazement, that after all of the color lights made contact, they had enclosed the entire palace in a force field. Mars looked over her shoulder as Riker " Get going, I not sure how long with can sustain this link with Mercury being so far away." Inside the palace, the rest of the Senshi had made the triangle.

SailorMoon started to leave the room, but was stopped by Uranus looking over her shoulder " Sailor moon, where are you going"

I am going to the thrown room, and I am going to use the power of the Imperium silver crystal to destroy the enemy

Sailormoon if you use the crystal it will destroy, and with us in the position were in we will not have the strength to give you power to restore you

Please trust in me. I have learned much from Captain Picard I will not fail. With that Sailormoon ran out of the library and was heading to the thrown room.

Back on the ship sailor Mercury looked up with shock on her face "no, she is going to use the crystal, she will die if she uses it."

Then on the viewing screen, a dark outline of a figure holding a fortunetellers crystal ball appeared " Do not interfer, with my intentions, or you will be destroyed. Echoed through space. The figure rose the crystal ball and pointed it directly at the Enterprise and black energy with the strength of a photon torpedoes hit the ship directly throwing the crew on back around on the bridge it also cause Sailor Mercury to land in Captain Picard's lap, breaking the connection between the Senshi on earth causing their box to fall.

Quickly getting to her feet, the Senshi of ice pulled a harp made of pure ice from her subspace and yelled "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" as Sailor Mercury played the lovely sound of her harp, outside of the ship the blackened shadow just missed being attack with a wave of ice water. The shadowed figure, throw another dark energy blast at the ship hitting the ship again.

Back on earth Sailor moon race thought he corridors of the palace and was biev attack by five youma . The first yuoma throw a metal spike from with all of sailor moon's training she quickly dodged the attack. She counter by use her silver starlight kiss, another two yuoma were quickly coming at her from both side, the youma to her left she destroy by using her tiara throw but the other yuoma was directly on top of her which gave her no time to attack the yuoma. Just as it was throw it attack at her, Sailor moon was lifted up off the ground and a bright red rose was throw at the creature stopping it attack just long enough for sailor moon to destroy it with tiara.

As they landed Sailor moon lend in giving Tuxedo Mask a passionate kiss as she let go of him, Tuxedo began to laugh

What are you laughing at? A little taken back that her kiss was making him laugh.

While I was just think you never have once kissed me like that when you were a SailorMoon as a teenager, if you had I would have given up my search for the princess and would have spent my time searching for what you true identity was just so that I could have you kiss me again like that. Sailor moon herself began to laugh, because in her head she was picturing a tuxedo mask in a long line waiting to buy a ticket for a kissing booth.

"I can give you one main reason I never kissed you like, when we were not married. I could stop kissing you like that if you want" Sailormoon made a putty face after saying those words.

Tuxedo mask lend in and kissed her again " No, Usako I would never be able to bear the idea of not kissing you, that and I hate to see you unhappy."

Sailor Moon turned and began to continue towards the thrown room, she turn back for a brief second " Tuxedo are you coming?" She started again towards the thrown room this time with tuxedo mask by her side.

Back on the bridge of the enterprise the crew was recovering from that last attack

That is enough I am not going to sit here and allow that thing to destroy my ship Worf on my command I what you to fire phaser at that thing in front of us.

The swishing of the turbolift doors can be heard, Captain Picard looks over to see a young girl of about sixteen steps out. Her hair was fasted back into a tight bun at the top of her head. She was wearing a red dress with and oriental design on it, in her hands sat three cats all three of the cats had what look like a crescent moon shaped bold spot in the middle of the head. Each cat was of a different color, the one leaning to the right was black and the other older cat was white. Finally there was a kitten in the middle that was purple.

Captain Picard look at Command Riker standing behind the young girl " Number one what in the meaning of this"

"Sorry, Sir this girl insisted that I bring her up here she said the she knows must talk to Sailor Mercury" Commander Riker explained.

Sailor Mercury looked at the girl that had just said she knows " I am but I don't know who you are"

Of course you don't Ami, you haven't seen me for over ten years and the last time you saw me I was probably going on ten. I was Chibi- Usa best friend, Melanie.

The confusion cleared from Mercury's face as she remember the girl before her " wait did you just call me Ami, how do you know who I am.

Melanie chuckled a little before answering " Oh, come on we both know that Chibi-Usa has never been able to keep a secret.

Before Mercury could speak, the white cat in her arms spoke " Where is she, were have they taken her body? The white cat jumped out of Melanie's arms and stood quietly waiting for the answer.

Oh Artemis, get back on the turbo deck and say sickbay, and it will take you Mina. Mercury told Artemis solemnly. The cat turned and was head towards the door.

"Diana, please go with your Father" Luna instructed the purple kitten.

Luna jumped out of Melanie's arm and thank her for bring her up here. She then focuses in on Mercury.

Why, am I not surprised there are talking cats number one said the Captain.

I don't know sir, could it be because when Q is involved anything can happen commander Riker said with a little smirk.

Enough of this ideal chatter, we don't have time for it. Cried a frustrated Luna turned to

Sailor Mercury. Ami, contact the other Senshi for me.

Back on the surface the Senshi were recovering from mind shock of the sudden severing of the psychic link. Wait in the world happen to Mercury! A staggering Jupiter went towards the group of Senshi, which was scatter within about a centimeter of each other.

"I don't know Jupiter, but just hope she is okay answered Mars as she dusted herself off"

Mercury's voice rang out from "I need every ones attention. The ship was attack so I was forced to cut the link. However Luna is here now and she has something important to tell us, so listen closely"

"Okay, what is Luna were all listening."

Do you girls remember the feeling that was coursing thorough your bodies at the coronation when you were crown queens of your planets?

"Yes, it was exhilarating it was if I could feel the very breath of Jupiter leaving my body when I exhaled. My heart vibrated in tune with the planet. I became the living breathing form of Jupiter streaming through my veins."

I felt the same way Jupiter like Mars had become me. Luna interrupted before she could finish. "Did all of you have a similar feeling of unity with your home planets when you rose as Queens"

"Yes, they answered in unison."

"Good, I need you to pull out your transformation sticks and take your planet crystals off of them" Luna commanded them

Now I need all of you to concentrate on the crystals in your hands and try to focus on the feel you had when you were one with your respective planets' turn outward to the sky where our enemy lies. Then harness the very power of your planets' and that power should flow there each of your crystal and make your powers ten folded.

Within the palace Sailormoon and Tuxedo Mask had finally made it to the thrown. Sailor Moon was begin her finally transformation into her princess form. Beside her Tuxedo Mask was now, gallantry dress as his prince form a sword that hangs at his side. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on calling forth the Golden crystal from his body. With his golden crystal in hand he look over to his Usako and smiled " I thought you should know that you will never stand all again in battle, I will always be at your side, because we can no longer live without the other. Should the other die, so goes the other half."

Outside of the palace wall all of the Senshi including Mercury who was teleported down to completed the semicircle they were forming.

I pray to your intellect Mercury, aid me as your rightful Queen in destroying this enemy that is throttling us. Sailor Mercury's crystal began to pulsate with power, the crystal itself had changed it was no longer a circular in shape, but it of a frozen wave of ice. Mercury planet power, with that a ray of pale blue light was racing outward to space.

Next to Mercury was Sailor Mars down her knees as she spoke to Mars "I also pray to you Mars to allow me the use of your cleansing fire to destroy this evil." Her crystal changed in shape and no look like one of her scroll, Mars stay on her knees and began to speak the words of pray she use to she into the sacred flame at her temple. Slowly a small flame rose from the scroll in Mars' hand, which single flames multiply until there were too many to flames to count. As Sailor Mar closed her eyes to concentrate more on the power flowing in her veins, a beam of pure fire shot out towards space. On the left was Jupiter stand tall like the and proud to call on her planet " To you Jupiter I can, grant me the power your strength to protect our beautiful green planet. Sailor Jupiter crystal took the shape of a lovely rosebud. A beam of thunder and light shot forward to the enemy.

I mistress of death and destruction ask the dark planet of Saturn to give me power as your Queen. Sailor Saturn's crystal however did not change it shape it had stay the same as when she had taken if off of the bow. It looked like a crystallized chaotic star. A purple beam of light as shot towards the sky to join the others.

"We ask you Neptune and Uranus, and ask you and as co-rulers to give us the power to vanquish this evil. Sailor Neptune and Uranus's were touch ever so lightly as the crystals change and the two unfolded into the other until the a new crystal was forge. It now had both of the colors of aqua and golden together, a beam of golden yellow shot toward the sky but on the outside of this beam was a spiral of aqua that surrounding the gold.

" I daughter of Chronos, and Queen of Pluto call on you has a keeper of time to grant me strength" Pluto crystal changed into a small golden key and black stream of light joined the others. No of the Sailor Senshi had notice that their crystals were not the only thing that had changed. Their fuku uniform had disappeared and had been replaced by beautiful gowns to fit their position as Queens.

Back with in the walls of the palace Sailor Moon was just starting to call forth the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. " Please give me the strength to protect my friends and family, help me to defeat this evil and to cleanse this planet and its people of the evil that has ensnared this world. Sailor Moon silver light shot towards the sky and was join by Tuxedo Mask's golden crystal as he silently thought, "Please grant me the power to protect Serenity and give her strength."

All of their power had joined to create a rainbow like effect, and it struck great force, shadowed creature. The Senshi's attack was joined with four torpedoes that had been shot from Enterprise. This completely destory this shadowed beings body, however without the power of Sailor Venus every trace of this being was not destroy, he essence was throw out into space to land on the distance planet of Nemesis later to rise again as the Doom Phatom.

As the others powers fade,only one remained after the battle and that was the combinded power of the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Golden crystal. The stream had broken into to different direction . One of the beam raced back towards the Earth itself when the light hit the planet it was engulfed in the healing power of crystal. The crystal restored all of the damaged done to the planet and restored all of the lives that had been killed there. The other beam of silver light struck the Enterprise, and raced to the Sickbay were Artemis layed dutiful at the side of his young charge. Her body was rose into the air as the power of silver crystal healed all of the internal damage to her body,Venus eyes fluttered open and looked down at Artemis and uttered one word "Serenity."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8/ Epilogue

Everyone reconvenes to the library in the Crystal Palace; the _Enterprise_ crew has been given the honor of being named protectors of the Moon Kingdom for their help in destroying the enemy. They mingle around, betting introduced. Wesley is off in a corner by himself when Hotaru walks by. He calls out to her "Hey Hotaru! Uh, great party, huh?" Before she says anything back, Haruka's shadow falls over him from behind. "What exactly are your intentions towards my little girl? She's more than she seems, I promise you that."

Saturn takes it up from her, "Yeah, Wesley, do you think you can handle the Sailor Scout of Destruction?" As Wesley is backing away, Michu strides in. "Haruka, you're scaring our guest."

"Of course I'm not. I'm being a perfect lady, as I always am, Michu.," replied Haruka.

Before Michu can respond, Wesley once again pipes up, "You mean she's a woman?!"

Neptune turned toward Wesley and her pleasant demeanor evaporates suddenly, replaced by cold wrath. Hotaru and Haruka slowly back out of Michu's path. "How dare you insult my beloved!" Wesley cringes, awaiting vengeance in the name of Haruka's honor; but he is saved at the last minute when a Michu detects a flash of pink out of the corner of her eye. She spins on her heel and exclaims "Chibi-Usa!?" in a voice loud enough for the newly crowned queen to hear.

"What are you doing here?" she scolds her future daughter. She A split second later Chibi-Usa vanishes in a flash, forwards in time.

Geordi LaForge whispers over to Picard, "Captain, was there just a little pink person there a second ago? Who do you suppose that was?"

Q appears next to them, "I do believe that that was my now-likely-to-be-grounded great niece-to-be"

Picard actually smiles genuinely at his long-time foil, "You have a very interesting family, Q, you seem quite proud of them"

"Jean-Luc," Serena calls, beckoning him over to her in a private alcove, "I want to show you something." Curious, he follows her. "While I was on your ship, Dr. Crusher discovered that I'm pregnant, I think you ought to know what that means for your universe." She places his hand on her stomach. "Now close your eyes." Serena emenatesa soft pale pink light and Picard's eyes flick back and forth beneath closed eyelids. Seconds later they pop open in surprise. "Ripples of peace," he gasps, "throughout the multiverse...our own First Contact...all because of you." He looks at her with new respect, bordering on reverence, "Q was right about you."

Serena laughs pleasantly, "its also thanks to you and your people. We fought side by side against an all-comsming evil, and together we triumphed." She pats his shoulder as she turns to leave, "Q was right about _you_, as well."

Just then, Darien walks in to see Jean-Luc's hand still on Serena's stomach, causing him to become very angry and jealous instantly. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouts, "Get your hands off my wife!" One of his roses materializes in his hand and he makes ready to smite the offender. Serena stands in front of Picard, assuming a soothing voice one uses when dealing with someone who is behaving irrationally.

"He's not doing anything, trust me. Let me explain." Darien drops the rose in surprise. "I was just telling him the good news: You're going to be a father, Darien."

He stands there, thunderstruck, stammering his alarm. "Me? A-a father? Ohhhh..." He falls to the floor, out cold. Serena stands over him with an amused smirk. "How kingly to faint."


End file.
